Season Three Interviews
by TheBestGamer
Summary: News Readers interviews the characters about the upcoming season three.


"Tonight on News Readers season three of The Amazing World of Gumball is coming soon. We don't know how the characters will think about that, which is until we decided to go interview them, don't ask how we managed to pull that off. We'll be asking them stuff about being on the show, how they feel about the third season, and some other cartoon crap. All that and more, tonight on News Readers."

News Readers theme starts playing while clips of both the seasons of The Amazing World of Gumball fly of the end of the screen. Clips disappear and then the logo of News Readers pops up.

"As I said before we will be interviewing the characters of the show. How will this turn our, well that's for us to know and for you to go f*ck yourself, because your not gonna know."

News Reader Narge Hemingway goes on scene in Elmore. "The animations in this place and in the characters are all as see it messed up, I mean I'm walking in Elmore and it looks like a regular place that's in the real world. But you know what, it doesn't matter, what does matter is that this is a great place to start a great show. I was looking for someone to interview, until I found someone."

The scene goes to Narge Hemingway and The Hobo. "So what does it feel like to be on the show?"

"It stinks. I mean come on I only had a couple of appearances. You know how many episodes I've been in, two, TWO EPISODES." The Hobo said.

"Bummer. How was it like in season two?" Narge asked.

"I wasn't on season two." The Hobo said.

"Well I see now that you're dodging the question."

"What, no I was just saying that I wasn't on season two."

"OK you know what last question. What do you think will happen you are on season three?"

"God I hope I'm on season three. I hope there will be an episode about me."

Narge just looked very confused. The scene goes to Narge near the school. "Well since that guys kept on dodging every question I give him we now interview a student here that we believe is really, really, gay."

The scene goes to Narge Hemingway and Tobias. "Tell us, do you think that Gumball and Penny will finally be boyfriend and girlfriend on season three?"

"Wait what, I hope it doesn't happen." Tobias said.

"Well the viewers wish that, that does happen. Tell us, how does it feel to be on the show?"

"Well it is great that I'm on the show for both seasons even though my voice changed during the second season. But it also does suck, since I still didn't get Penny to notice me."

"Do you hope to mostly be on season three?"

"The one thing I hope is that I get to be with Penny on the next season."

"OK you know this has been bugging so I'm going to ask. Were you born that way regularly or did your mother do acid while pregnant with you."

Tobias looked extremely confused at that question and couldn't get an answer. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"OK you know what if you're not going to answer the question then we're done with this interview."

"Well good I want to be done with this too. I have more important things to do besides this."

The scene goes to the streets of Elmore. "Well since that one was a bust we now go live to where the main characters live. To be honest this place was used during many movie productions. Stuff like Wreck it Ralph, Jurassic Park, Transformers, you name it. We hope to get an even better last interview with the star of the show."

The scene goes to Narge Hemingway and Gumball Watterson. "Tell us, what is it like for there to be a show about you?"

"Well I always knew that they would be showing my life on TV. So it rocks."

"Has there ever been an episode without you in it?"

"What kind of question is that, I'm the star of the show, why wouldn't they have in every episode?"

"Hey I'm the one that asks the questions. How does it feel to know that there will be a third season?"

"It is freaking awesome. There are many things that I hope happen during this time."

"And you do know that in this season Penny will be shown without her shell."

Gumball looked shocked hearing that. "Wait what?"

"Yeah if I recall I think I read a fanfiction about that."

The scene goes back to Louis LaFonda. "So far everyone that we interviewed had many different things to say."

Shows clips of other interviews. Narge and the Fitzgerald's. "Yeah your daughter is going to be shown without her shell in season three." Narge and the Rex's. "Is it true that you two are the only dinosaurs on the show that looks like dinosaurs?" Narge and Masami and her parents. "Wait your saying that I have to pay 100 dollars just to get some lip gloss. No wonder people hate you guys."

Goes back to Louis LaFonda. "Are they excited, not sure? Is this a really awesome cartoon, yes, yes it is? Now some thoughts from Skip Reming."

The scene goes to Skip Reming holding the DVD's of The Amazing World of Gumball. "I have in my hands the DVD's of this amazing cartoon. The names are 'The DVD' and 'The Mystery' both nominated, but I'm not sure if they won. Both containing 12 episodes that are 132 minutes long and all the episodes are from season one. That's right they're all season one even though season two came out the exact timeline as these DVD's now is that freaking stupid, yes, yes it is. But it doesn't matter, what does matter is that you guys can get these at your local Wal-Mart. Serious, buy these DVD's or blow your f*cking brains out."

The scene goes back to Louis LaFonda. "Next week on News Readers we will be interviewing the stars of the Twilight Saga asking them why there their movies really suck. And we'll be asking if the laws of gravity actually exist and if Mother Nature has been screwing with our heads all this time. Also Justin Bieber will be here telling the world that his singing is gay and he'll never sing again."

The door slams open revealing the stars of The Amazing World of Gumball all angry. "There he is, that's guys that made us go through all this when we said no to those interviews." Gumball said.

"I got dibs on his legs." Mr. Fitzgerald said getting ready to seriously hurt Louis.

Louis was scared to get hurt but he had to finish what he saying. "I'm Louis LaFonda goodnight." After that all the characters started to punch him.

"Turn off the camera you do not want to see this." Nicole said covering the camera.

News Readers theme and credits then start rolling in.


End file.
